Tired Of Loving Her From The Sidelines
by baileybeagle
Summary: Something happened eleven years ago and Timothy McGee left. Now he's coming home...how much has changed?
1. The Decision That Changed Everything

**NCIS:**

**TIRED OF LOVING HER FROM THE SIDELINES...**

**DISCLAIMER: **

**NCIS and characters do not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY: **

**Abby and McGee have a night together, a few days later she is telling him about someone knew. Tired of loving her from the sidelines he leaves...**

**That was eleven years ago.**

**CHAPTER 1: THE DECISION THAT CHANGED EVERYTHING...**

**TIM'S P.O.V.**

I can't believe how long it's been since I moved away...eleven years.

_**FLASHBACK ELVEN YEARS EARLIER ***_

_**It was a cold, rainy night and I was working on my book.**_

_**Hearing a knock at the door I opened it and there stood Abby.**_

_**"Hey, Timmy," Abby said. **_

_**"What are you doing here?" I asked. **_

_**"I just wanted to come spend a little time with you." She had told me.**_

_**"Abs, I was trying to write..." I began and her face fell. **_

_**"Okay, I'll just..."**_

_**I didn't let her finish, but pulled her in the door. "Do you want something to drink?" I offered as she sat down on the couch.**_

_**So I had gotten each of us a drink and I don't know what happened, but we started talking about when we had dated years ago.**_

_**Then without thinking I kissed her and she wrapped her arms around my neck, pulling me as close as she could.**_

_**Though I tried to pull away, I couldn't and wondered if this had been her plan. After a few minutes I did pull away.**_

_**"What are you doing here?" I repeated and knowing the reason she had given me was a lie.**_

_**"I went to meet someone tonight, but when I got there. All I could do was think of you, so I turned around and ended up here." Abby explained with a shrug.**_

_**That was the last thing I remember...**_

_**Until the next morning, when I woke up with Abby in my arms, I couldn't believe it and tried to remember what had happened.**_

_**We had a little to drink, but we were still sober enough to think.**_

_**A few days went by and she never said a word about it, when I tried to talk about it...**_

_**She would either turn up her music at work or just ignore me.**_

_**Then one day we were at our computers in her lab.**_

_**"I met someone and he asked me out." Abby said out of the blue.**_

_**I felt like I had been punched...**_

_**Was she trying to hurt me on purpose?**_

_**That was the last straw I couldn't do it anymore.**_

_**I was tired of being the best friend and loving her from the sidelines. Tired of telling her time and again how much I was in love with her, only to have her shoot me down every time.**_

_**So I went to ask for a transfer and left.**_

_**Weeks went by and turned into months.**_

_**I tried to forget Abby and what she had meant to me, but she was always on my mind. **_

_***END FLASHBACK**_

Everyone kept in contact with me...everyone except Abby.

Ducky and Gibbs called, while Ziva and Tony e-mailed.

After a while though I stopped hearing from Gibbs, Ducky, Ziva and Tony.

I began to miss them and the one place I had at one point called home, but Abby was there.

Abby was the reason I had left and I didn't think I could face her again.

She could still kill me and leave no forensic evidence.

How could I have walked away from my best friend and the only women I ever really loved? I did and still do love her more than anything or anyone in this world.

I am still trying to understand what happened that night and the few days before I left.

Now it's been eleven years and I had to go home. I should have done it sooner, but I had gotten to the point eleven years ago where I was tired of being used by Abby.

What would we say when we saw it each other again...after such a long time?

I stayed in contact with my sister, Sarah and she had come to visit me a few times. She said she had seen Abby and the others a few times. From what she told me about Abby, it seemed as though Abby had moved on.

A few years ago I had been there in DC for Sarah's wedding, though no one from NCIS knew I was there.

Then a year and a half went by and Sarah brought my nephew...Charles Alexander Wilson...for me to meet

I know a lot of things had changed, because when I requested my return to NCIS I found out Tony was now team leader. Gibbs had retired about three years ago and so had Ducky.

How would everyone react to seeing me? How much has changed? I guess I'll find out on Monday.

Today was Friday so I had three days before I have to face her...Abby. At the same time I would face Tony and Ziva.

I still remember back to all the good times Abby and I had, but it hurts to.

Because no matter what we did we were always...Flirting, Joking around and just liked picking on each other.

That all changed eleven years ago, when I couldn't stand it anymore.


	2. Shopping And Shocks

**NCIS:**

**TIRED OF LOVING HER FROM THE SIDELINES...**

**DISCLAIMER: **

**NCIS and characters do not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY: **

**Abby and McGee have a night together, a few days later she is telling him about someone knew. Tired of loving her from the sidelines he leaves...**

**That was eleven years ago.**

**CHAPTER 2: SHOPPING & SHOCKS...**

**TIM'S P.O.V.**

**THE AIRPORT...**

"Tim!" I hear Sarah before I see her as I get through the line coming off the plane.

My stuff had been shipped and was in a storage unit until and until I found my own apartment again I would be staying with Sarah, Charlie and Sarah's husband, Justin who was an ER doctor.

"Hey, Sarah," I say as she wraps one arm around me in a hug and then I take my nephew from her.

"Tim, I know you're probably tired and want to get to my house so you can get some sleep, but do you want to help me go grocery shopping tonight? Justin called and said he's going to be late." Sarah explained to me.

"Sure, are we going from here to the grocery store?" I asked.

"No, we have to drop by home first. So we can drop your stuff off and relax a little bit before we go." Sarah told me, taking Charlie back in her arms.

I picked up my luggage and we headed for her car.

'So much has changed since I was here just a little over three years ago, when I came for Sarah's wedding. Now Sarah had what I had always wanted with Abby...a family.

From the moment I heard Abby's voice and then met her, I wanted to marry her.

Things had changed and so much time has gone by, Sarah told me she often saw a little boy with Abby.

'I wondered why Abby had changed her mind about getting married and having kids.'

**SARAH'S HOUSE...**

"Tim!" Sarah said shaking me and it was only then I realized I had fallen asleep.

"What?" I asked, and then noticed that Charlie was beside her and we were in front of a house.

"We're here, come on." Sarah said.

I got out and stretched, then grabbed my stuff from the trunk.

**INSIDE SARAH'S HOUSE...**

Once inside Sarah showed me the room I would be using.

Then she had taken Charlie to lay him down for his afternoon nap. I decided I would shower, because it had been a long plane ride before I lay down.

It was weird coming back to DC after moving to Los Angeles, California. Being back here it still felt like home.

It was just a one in the afternoon.

After a few minutes in the shower, I turned it off and got dressed. Then I thought I would only close my eyes for a few minutes.

I don't know how long I was asleep, but I felt someone shaking me.

"Tim, did you still want to go?" I heard Sarah asked.

"What time is it? Go where?" I asked confused.

"The grocery store, it's just a little after four." Sarah reminded me.

"Yeah, I still want to go." I said sitting up.

**THE GROCERY STORE...**

We were walking down the aisles and I let out a groan...she was the last person I wanted to see, but Abby was there just as beautiful as ever.

I saw the little boy that was with her and he looked no older than nine or ten. I noticed she didn't have a ring on and...

"William Leroy McGee, I said no!" Abby said looking frustrated and I wasn't sure if I had heard her right or if I was dreaming again.

'Did Abby really say William Leroy McGee?'

It was then that William started to run down the aisle and ran right into me.

'Sorry." He said and looked at me.

"Hey, Abby," Sarah said from beside me and I just stood there still in shock William's last name.

'It couldn't be...How was it possible? Then I realized he looked so familiar.'

"Hey, Abs," I said with a half-smile.

"McGee?" Abby asked and seemed as shocked to see me.

"Who is this?" I asked referring to, William.

"We have to go." Abby said and grabbing William's hand turned to leave.

"Abby, wait," I said and without thinking grabbed her arm.

"Timothy McGee, if you do not let me go...I will kill you and leave no forensic evidence." Abby warned not looking at me and William looked from Abby and then to me.

"Abby, we need to talk." I said and let her go.

"No, McGee...We don't." I could hear it in her voice, she sounded close to tears.

"Yes, we do, Ab..." I began.

"Please, don't call me, Abs." Abby said her back still to me.

"We will have to talk sometime." I told her.

"Why? So I can watch you leave again?" Abby asked and I could hear the bitterness in her voice.

I didn't want to do this in the middle of the grocery store.

"No, but I would like to talk before I come in to work at NCIS on Monday." I told her and that's when she spun around to face me.

'It hurt to see the tears and hurt in her eyes.'

"Before you what," Abby demanded.

"Before I come to work on Monday, I've moved back to DC. Abby, we have a lot to talk about. Can I come over sometime before Monday so we can talk?" I pleaded with her.

"I have no one to watch..." Abby began.

"I can watch William..." Sarah volunteered.

"It's Will." Will said speaking up for the first time.

Abby seemed to think about it and it look like she wanted to say no. That she didn't want to talk to me again, but we were going to have to talk if we were going to work together again.

"All right, Sarah you can come, pick up Will and drop T...McGee off about ten tomorrow morning." Abby said at last with a sigh.

"All right, I think it's time to get going." Sarah said since Charlie was starting to get a little restless.

**SARAH'S HOUSE...**

**A COUPLE OF HOURS LATER...**

"You knew, didn't you?" I asked Sarah and Sarah looked at me.

"Knew what?" Sarah asked as we sat in the living room.

"That Will was my son. Why didn't you or any of the others ever tell me?" I asked.

"I wasn't sure that he was yours..." Sarah began.

"Sarah! He looks just like I did when I was ten!" I yelled.

"I saw her a few times with him, but she didn't see me and I never talked to her or anyone else from NCIS. I knew he looked like you, but I didn't know he was your son until today when I heard his name." Sarah told me.

Then for a while we just sat there, a little while before Sarah had put Charlie to bed.

I was sitting on the couch thinking, while Sarah wrote on I guess a book she was working on, when the door opened and Justin walked in.

"Hey, Tim," Justin greeted walking into the room.

"Hey, Justin," I replied and could see how much he loved my sister and my nephew.

I felt a punch in the gut again...It was my fault that I didn't have this with Abby.

Eleven years ago, I had walked away and I wasn't the only one that was hurt. I left because she had hurt me and I was tired of it.

I should have stayed and kept trying to get her to talk to me, but when Abby puts her mind to something...

You can't really change it.

For a while longer I sat there listening to Sarah and Justin.

I heard Sarah tell Justin that she would be watching Will tomorrow, so I could talk to Abby. It was long after that I told them I was going to going to bed.

'Tomorrow was going to be a long day.'

With that as my last thought I lay down and closed my eyes.


	3. What Happen To Us

**NCIS:**

**TIRED OF LOVING HER FROM THE SIDELINES...**

**DISCLAIMER: **

**NCIS and characters do not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY: **

**Abby and McGee have a night together, a few days later she is telling him about someone knew. Tired of loving her from the sidelines he leaves...**

**That was eleven years ago.**

**CHAPTER 3: WHAT HAPPENED TO US...?**

**TIM'S P.O.V.**

**ABBY'S APARTMENT...**

I stood just outside the door to Abby's apartment and hesitated on knocking. I was scared about how things would turn out.

I also had not gotten much sleep last night.

It killed me that Abby had kept my own son from me.

I knew that everyone...Gibbs, Ziva and Tony would kill me for leaving Abby to raise our son alone.

I didn't know though and I didn't know what she had told them.

One thing she had once said haunted my dreams and turned them to nightmares...

_'Never forget I am one of the few people in the world that can murder you and leave no forensic evidence.'_

I dreamed all night of her finding ways to kill me, so I kept waking up every few hours.

'She would yell at me for leaving her to raise our son by herself, even if I didn't know she was pregnant with our child. It was her fault she raised Will without me since he was born, because she never told me.'

Just as I was about to knock the door opened and Will was standing there, with Abby just behind him.

He picked up his backpack, and then went down to meet Sarah and his cousin, Charlie.

For a minute Abby and I just stood there, and watched as will got into the car, Then finally she stepped back to let me into her apartment.

That's when it happened...

"What the hell were you thinking?" Abby yelled smacking me on the back of the head as hard as she could.

"I was tired of it, Abby! I couldn't take it anymore, every time you had a new boyfriend in your life! You just had to rub it in and then I left, because it hurt too much!" I yelled back.

"You left me to raise..." She started to say.

"I didn't leave you to raise _OUR _son alone. I left because I was tired of being used by you and if anyone had told me you were pregnant with our child I would have been there from the beginning..." I yelled feeling the hurt and anger at her.

"...Abby, I told you so many times over the years how much I love you! Every time you shot me down and then you would tell me about a new boyfriend! Why did you really come to my apartment that night?" I asked and wanted the truth.

"I told you that night." Abby yelled.

I looked at her there was also anger and hurt in her eyes, but tears were falling down her face.

My first thought was to wipe them away and I wondered again...

'What had happened to Abby and I? We had once been best friends and so close.'

"You told me that night,

'You went to meet someone, but when you got there. All you could do was think of me, so you turned around and ended up at my door.'

"Th..." I started to say and was still confused.

"I did enjoy spending that time with you. I don't remember how we ended up waking up next to each the next morning, but at the time I thought it was a mistake. So I just refused to talk about it and then when I told you I met someone..." Abby began.

"If you enjoyed that night with me, why did you try to pretend it didn't happen, Abby?" I yelled.

"Because I was scared...Is that what you want to hear? I was scared! We were back where we had been and I was afraid you were going to ask me again for a commitment." Abby told me and I laughed bitterly until she glared at me.

"Believe it or not, Abs..." I began.

"I told you not to call me, Abs. That's only for my friends and family." Abby told me and that really stung.

"Okay, Abigail, is that any better? You did make a commitment in a way...When you decided to raise our son. Why didn't you ever tell me?" I asked.

"Because I was mad at you for leaving me, I loved you, Timothy McGee and you did the one thing that I was afraid of...You left me." Abby said just above a whisper and start crying harder now.

I couldn't hold back anymore, I pulled her into a hug and at first she tried to resist.

After a minute though she returned the hug to my surprise, then I felt a smack on the back of the head again.

"Hey, Abby, when did you become like Gibbs?" I asked and even though she was still crying I could hear a small laugh.

"You deserve that." Abby told me and I took her hand leading her over to the couch.

"Abby if you would have talked to me about that night we had sex...I never would have left. You just acted like it never happened and you kept throwing your boyfriends in my face. After a while it just hurt too much. I couldn't stand it." I told her.

"I know, I didn't think about how much I was hurting you..." Abby began and taking her face in my hand I made her look at me.

I felt something and knew by the look in Abby's eyes she felt it too.

It was still there...What we had felt for each other. It had not changed; the only thing that had changed was the mistake was Abby not talking to me and me leaving.

"Abby, there are more than a million different ways I tried to tell you I was in love with you. I thought you knew, but you kept rejecting me and going out with other guys." I told her.

"I'm sorry, Tim. I was just so scared. I met you and then I got even more scared, when I realized how you were different from every guy I ever dated." Abby told me, than put her hand over mine before I could move it from her face.

We just sat like that for a few minutes.

Until I thought of something I just had to know and I didn't want her to let my hand go, but knew she would as soon as I asked the question.


	4. How Many Head Slaps

**NCIS:**

**TIRED OF LOVING HER FROM THE SIDELINES...**

**DISCLAIMER: **

**NCIS and characters do not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY: **

**Abby and McGee have a night together, a few days later she is telling him about someone knew. Tired of loving her from the sidelines he leaves...**

**That was eleven years ago.**

**CHAPTER 4: HOW MANY HEAD SLAPS...**

**TIM'S P.O.V.**

**ABBY'S APARTMENT...**

"What is Will like?" I inquired and she did move her hand from mine.

"Every time I look at him I can't believe how much you two are alike." Abby told me with a smile.

"How..." I began.

"He gets these looks on his face like you and if you haven't noticed he looks a lot like you." Abby told me and I couldn't help but smile.

"I know he looks like me, but..." I began and Abby's smile grew bigger.

"I know what you were talking about, Tim. He's smart..." Abby began.

"Look who he has for parents." I reminded her.

"Yeah, the Geek and the Goth, You didn't hear half the things Tony used to say, when he found out I was pregnant with a Timothy McGee baby..." Abby said. "What did he say?" I asked.

"Well...after it was a couple of months after you left when I found out I was pregnant. At first Gibbs, Ziva and Tony wanted to kill you for leaving me. Once everyone got over that Tony came into my lab every once in a while, because he missed picking on you and would ask how Baby McProbie was doing. He didn't have you to pick on anymore and so when he found out about Will, he now had a McGee to pick on again." Abby said.

"Okay, so Will is smart...What else?" I asked.

"Ever since he was about two, he began would go over to the computer and pretend to work on it. He would get this look on his face like he was working something. Hang on I'll go get the pictures of him." Abby said and left.

For a minute I just sat there and then Abby came back into the room with a few photo albums.

"How many Caf-Pows have you had today?" I joked and had to laugh, but she didn't seem to hear me as she flipped through the book.

"That's the one I was just talking about." Abby said and pointed to a picture of Will in front of the computer.

"I've missed a lot..." I said and turned back to the pictures of Will as a newborn.

"You did miss a lot, Tim and I'm sorry I never had the courage to tell you. I missed you every day. I saw Sarah a few times, but we never talked. I didn't know what to say to her, but I know she knew who Will was. In a way..." Abby began, but didn't say anything else.

"What, Abs?" I asked without thinking about it, but this time she didn't tell me that only friends and family could call her that.

"I hoped Sarah would tell you. That she saw this little boy with me and that he looked like you." Abby said, looking down at the pictures.

"Sarah did tell me you had a little boy. She said she wasn't sure until we were in the store yesterday and she heard his full name that he was my son. "I said and Abby looked at me.

"When you..." Abby began.

"The biggest mistake I made was leaving, but I was hurt. I..." I started to say, but there was a knock at the door.

Abby put the photo album on my lap and went to open it.

"How the hell could you do that to, Abby?" Someone yelled and I felt someone smack my head so hard my world spun.

"Gibbs..." Abby yelled and knelt down beside me.

"There is only one reason you're not dead right now!" Gibbs yelled at me.

Then I realized Ziva and Tony stood just behind him, probably waiting their turns to kill me after Gibbs.

I got up and sat back down on the couch, rubbing my head.

"What happened that day...?" I began.

"I don't give a damn what happened that day! You left her and your son..." Gibbs began.

"I never would have left if I would have known about my son! Why didn't anyone ever tell me?" I yelled.

Gibbs, Ziva, Abby and Tony all looked at me in shock; even I was shocked to yell at them. I was still a little upset that Ziva and Tony had never e-mailed me or Gibbs never called when they found out Abby was pregnant.

For a few minutes I sat there with Abby sitting beside me, while the other three stood and the room was tense.

"Where's Adam?" Abby asked and I looked around confused.

"Tony and I were at the park with him, when we saw Will there..." Ziva began then I noticed the rings on Tony and Ziva fingers.

I guess rule 12 was no longer in effect and after a minute I realized the room wasn't as tense as it had been a few minutes ago.

"We went over to talk to Will and he said he was with Sarah, because his mom was talking to Timothy McGee." Tony said as he and Ziva glared at me.

"Sarah said she would take care of Will for a while so I could talk to, Tim." Abby said as I continued to rub the back of my head.

"Does anyone else have a head slap for me? That's the third one in the hour and a half." I said.

I noticed that Tony and Ziva had their hands ready, but Abby sat between me and everyone else.

The back of my head felt like it had been hit with a baseball bat. I looked around, noticing that everyone seemed to have calmed down.

"We didn't tell you about Little McProbie, because Abby made us promise not to." Tony said at last.

"Tim, it's a little too late to tell Tony not to call him 'Little McProbie' he's been doing that since day I found out I was pregnant. That was the day they all put it together." Abby said, before I could say anything.

I looked at her and then around the room.

"I never should have left...I've missed so much." I said and looked down at the ground, hoping no one would see the tears in my eyes.

'They were all my family and I just walked away from it all. How could I do that? Even if I was hurt, I could have gone to one of them. This was my family. Abby, our son Will, Ziva, Gibbs, Ducky, Tony...I had just walked away from them all.'

I don't think at first she knew what she was doing, but I felt Abby's arms go around me in a hug and I looked over in surprise.

"Quit beating yourself up, Tim. You're home now and that's what matters." Abby said and it seemed to be just the two of us in the room.

"I know and I promise I'll never..." I began, but the door opened.

Sarah, Charlie in her arms, Will and another boy who looked to be the same age...it had to be Adam all walked in.

"Sorry, everyone was getting a little tired and bored at the park." Sarah said.

I now had Abby on one side of me and Sarah on the other with Charlie in her lap.

"Y-you're my dad aren't you?" Will asked looking at me.

When he looked at me I realized that he did look a lot like me, but I saw a little of Abby in him to and had to smile.

"Yeah, I'm your dad." I said.

"Where have you been?" Will asked and I looked at Abby.

"You never told him?" I asked.

"No, Tim, I couldn't tell Will where you were. How could I tell him when I didn't even know?" Abby asked letting me go.

"Where were you?" Will repeated.

"I moved away, before I knew your mom was pregnant with you." I explained.

"Mom, used to show me picture and say how much she loved you. Didn't you love her?" Will continued to interrogate me.

Abby was right with both of us as his parents he was smart.

"Of course I love your mom. It's just something happened, that if I could go back and change it I would." I answered.

Everyone looked at me surprised and Abby looked more surprised than anyone else.

"Tim..." Abby said, I looked up from Will and when I looked at everyone they had the same shocked look on their faces.

"What?" I asked confused, but Abby got up and ran to her room.

Seeing Abby run from the room confused me even more as I watched Ziva follow her.

Tony and Gibbs looked about ready to kill me, the two boys looked at me and Sarah just looked at little surprised.

"Tim, did you just hear what you said?" Sarah asked after a minute.

"I didn't...Did I?" I had been thinking the words, but had not meant to say them.

"You just told this whole room that you love, Abby. If you leave her this time...you will be in a body bag." Gibbs warned.

"I-I didn't even realize I said it." I said shocked.

I could see that Tony and Ziva were trying not to smile.


	5. Thinking Of The Past And Maybe A Future

**NCIS:**

**TIRED OF LOVING HER FROM THE SIDELINES...**

**DISCLAIMER: **

**NCIS and characters do not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY: **

**Abby and McGee have a night together, a few days later she is telling him about someone knew. Tired of loving her from the sidelines he leaves...**

**That was eleven years ago.**

**CHAPTER 5: THINKING OF THE PAST & MAYBE A FUTURE...**

**TIM'S P.O.V.**

**ABBY'S APARTMENT...**

I watched as Gibbs went down the hall to more than likely to see how Ziva was doing to calm Abby down.

'How could I be so stupid?'

"What..." I began but felt a head slap.

"You never should have left, Probie. You didn't see her when she found out you were gone. She hadn't been as happy at work without you there..." Tony began.

"Tony, just stop I feel bad enough." I said looking at him.

"Why don't you two take Charlie and go play?" Tony suggested to Will and Adam.

"Is that okay with you, Aunt Sarah?" Will asked Sarah and she looked startled.

"Yes...how long have you known who I was?" Sara asked Will.

"A few years," Will answered with a shrug and taking Charlie by the hand the three boys headed to Will's room.

I looked at Sarah and she looked at me.

"Tony, did Abby ever..." I began and Tony started to grin.

"No, Probie. Will figured that one out on his own...He's smart, once he was down in Abby's lab on the computer you used to use and found a picture. It was of you and Sarah, that's when he guessed." Tony told me.

"How long have you and Ziva been married?" I asked since things seemed a little friendlier now.

"Well, first you and Abby went beyond breaking rule 12. It wasn't even four months later that Ziva and I pointed it out to Gibbs and he threw it out the window. So Ziva and I finally got to get together. Adam is only six month younger than Will." Tony said.

"Everyone must hate..." I began.

"Not true, Probie. Abby was beyond mad at you and ready to kill you. At one point she threw the door to the Director's office open and demanded to know where you were. I think the whole building heard her. Everything changed the day Will was born. She stopped being so mad and wished you would come home." Tony said and I smiled.

"Did he ever tell Abby he knew who I was?" I heard Sarah ask.

"I don't know." Tony said.

Then we heard talking and three people coming down the hall.

"You and I need to talk." Abby said as she looked at me.

"Abby..." I began.

"Sarah, is it okay with you if Will stays the night? I would like to talk to, Timmy." Abby said and just the way she said it, I wasn't sure if I wanted to be alone with her.

"Tim..." Sarah began.

"I'll have Abby bring me back later." I told her and she went down the hall with Ziva to collect the three boys.

Now it was just me, Tony, Gibbs and Abby.

"Tony..." I started.

"Don't bring up my name until I leave. I don't want to leave here in a body bag." Tony joked and Gibbs slapped the back of his head.

After a few minutes Sarah, Ziva, the three boys, Tony and Gibbs left.

I was alone with Abby and just after she closed the door, she turned to face me.

"What were you going to say about, Tony?" Abby asked as we both leaned back on the couch.

"He told me how you reacted after you found out I was gone." I told her.

"I was mad at you for so long, but you know that once I met Will and noticed he looked just like you..." Abby started.

"What, Abs?" I asked.

"It was like you were here again, I could never be mad at you for long." Abby told me.

"I know, Abb." I told her.

Then I looked at her in surprise as she laid her head on my shoulder.

I then had a flashback to the night everything had changed...

_**FLASHBACK ***_

_**We had a little to drink and just sat there on my couch.**_

_**We had been sitting there for a while after what she had said and then I had to ask the question, that I needed answer to.**_

_**"Why were you thinking of me?" I asked and she laid her head on my shoulder. **_

_**"Because I love you, Timothy McGee," Abby had said. **_

_**"Like..." I began. **_

_**"No, Tim, I really love you, not like I love puppies." She had said.**_

_**I had then looked into her eyes to make sure it was real this time. Abby had then sat up a little, put her hands on either side of my face and kissed me.**_

_**That's when things changed and eventually we had made it to my room. **_

_***END FLASHBACK**_

"McGee!" Abby shrieked and I jumped.

"What?" I asked and then I realized I had been lost in the memories of that night.

"Where were you?" Abby asked.

"Sorry." I said and moved over to the end of the couch.

"What were you thinking about, Tim?" Abby asked, when I looked at her she was smiling.

"N-nothing," I said.

"Really...because your ears always have been able to tell me when you're lying," Abby said still smiling.

"I-I was thinking about the last night we were together." I told her.

"That's why your hands began to wander?" Abby asked with a coy smile.

"I-I didn't...I mean..." I began to stutter and didn't know how to explain.

It was like we had gone back in time...to before that night.

That night when everything between us changed, it seemed that Abby still had the same effect over me that she had always had and I could tell she knew it too.

"You know what, McGee? You haven't changed that much in our time apart, but I am still a little mad at you..." Abby told me and stopped smiling.

"Abby, I never would have left. If you hadn't come over that night..." I began.

"Then we wouldn't have our son." Abby reminded me.

"...Or told me you met someone a few days later, I wouldn't have left. I tried to talk to you, but you..." I said starting to get a little angry again.

"I remember, Tim. I was there, remember? We talked about this a couple of hours ago." Abby said and I could see a hint of a smile that she seemed to be trying to hide.

"You're doing that on purpose." I said, but I wasn't too surprised.

"Yep, remember what I told you a long time ago?" Abby asked and then she did smile.

I thought for a second and then I remembered it like she had said just yesterday. She had been when she thought Gibbs had forgotten her birthday.

I was talking about the case and she was talking about Gibbs forgetting her birthday.

_**FLASHBACK PART OF WHAT HAPPENED ***_

_**"Well yeah. Of course it's unforgivable." I had said. **_

_**"What if he had a good reason?" Abby had asked. **_

_**"A good reason," I questioned. **_

_**"Yeah, like he was stressed or overworked." Abby had replied. **_

_**"What difference does it make?" I inquired. **_

_**"Nobody's perfect." Abby said. **_

_**"Abby there is no excuse." I said still talking about the case.**_

_**"McGee..."**_

_**She had given me one her hugs.**_

**"**_**...That's so sweet! I know it's just a stupid birthday. Who cares if Gibbs forgot?" Abby asked and I was just a little confused.**_

_**"Well, I...uh...I guess I do." I had told her.**_

_**"That's why I love you and when you get all hot and bothered like that it really turns me on." Abby told me. **_

_**"Really," I asked and she had given me a smile.**_

_**"Oh, yeah," As I hugged her back Gibbs had come in and asked if we were done playing grab ass or if he needed to send me to a weather station in the Arctic. **_

_***END FLASHBACK**_

I ran the words through my mind again.

_'That's why I love you and when you get all hot and bothered like that it really turns me on.'_

I came out of my thoughts Abby was sitting there looking at me and still smiling.

"Abby, that was years ago. A lot has changed since then." I told her, and her smile faded.

"I know I just wish we could get back what we had back then." Abby said.

"Abby, we lost so much time. Were you ever going to tell me I had a son?" I asked wanting to know.

"I asked everyone who was in contact with you not to tell you, because I wanted to tell you myself. I went to the Director, I wrote more than a dozen e-mails. I picked up the phone and tried to call, but could never dial the last few numbers. I couldn't find the words to tell you. I wanted to tell you in person, but I didn't know where you were...

Everything I tried and I couldn't think of a better computer hacker then you, but you were the person I was trying to find. After a while I gave up and decided that you didn't want any more contact with me. There was nothing I could do and I eventually had to move on and raise our son. So Ducky and Gibbs became grandfathers, Ziva an aunt and Tony an uncle. Do you want to know what his first word was?" Abby asked and the tears were streaming down her face.

"Dad," I guessed and this time when I reached over to wipe the tears away, she didn't stop me.

"Yes, I always thought that he knew all these other people in his life. That his first word was dad, because he didn't know where you were, I missed you so much, Tim. Even more after Will was born," Abby said and then without warning she laid her head against my shoulder and began to cry.

"Sarah said she saw you, but never talked to you. Why didn't you try to talk to her? She knew where I was and how to get a hold of me." I reminded her.

"I was just never sure what to say and didn't want her to tell you, before I did. I usually debated...I wanted her to tell you, but then I wanted to tell you myself." Abby said and I felt my shirt getting soaked with her tears.

She wrapped her arms around my waist and my arms went around her automatically. Just as they had done years ago, after a while I looked down she was asleep.

"I'm so sorry, Abb. You don't know how much I thought of and missed you." I said and pretty soon I leaned my head back against the couch and fell asleep.

For the last eleven years since I left I had grown a habit of not being able to sleep.

Now for the first time in years, I knew I would sleep through the night without waking up.


	6. Tim And Will McGee's Day

**NCIS:**

**TIRED OF LOVING HER FROM THE SIDELINES...**

**DISCLAIMER: **

**NCIS and characters do not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY: **

**Abby and McGee have a night together, a few days later she is telling him about someone knew. Tired of loving her from the sidelines he leaves...**

**That was eleven years ago.**

**CHAPTER 6: TIM & WILL MCGEE'S DAY...**

**TIM'S P.O.V.**

**ABBY'S APARTMENT...**

At first it sounded far away, but then I realized my phone was ringing. I picked it up and looked at it...Sarah.

Startled Abby sat up and realized that we had fallen asleep talking.

Her arms around me and her head on my shoulder, with my arms around her, looking at the time I realized it was ten thirty in the morning and we had stayed awake until just a little after three talking.

That was the first time in years I had gotten any sleep and felt rested when I woke up. I thought maybe it was being home again and everyone knowing I was there this time.

Abby got up from the couch and headed down the hall as I answered the phone.

"Hey, Sarah...yeah, we talked...she just wasn't sure what to say to you and wanted to tell me herself...I was asleep, we fell asleep talking...no, just sleep...yeah, go ahead and bring him home...all right...we'll see you soon, bye." I hung up and Abby came back into the living room.

"She's bringing Will home?" Abby asked and I nodded.

"Yeah, d-do you want to spend the day together so I can get to know, Will?" I asked.

"No. I don't want to go, but I do have an idea. You can take Will and the two of you can get to know each other. Something I shouldn't have denied you two of for the last ten and a half years." Abby said and I looked at her. "Really," I inquired.

"Yes, I'm sorry I kept him from you for so long. I didn't mean to fall asleep on you the way I did." Abby told me.

"I know it was almost like the times when we would stay up and talk...before you broke up with me the first time." I said and we smiled.

"Tim, I can't forget what we had and don't want to. You have every right to be mad at me for keeping from you something so important. I know you'll want to stop by Sarah's so you can get a shower and change. Why don't you call her back and I'll take you over there?" Abby suggested.

So I called Sarah back and we headed out the door.

I wish I knew what she was thinking and glanced over at her a few times, but neither of us said a word.

"You are right about one thing Abby." I told her and she glanced over at me.

"You're still mad that I kept will from you?" Abby asked, but before I could say anything more.

**SARAH'S HOUSE...**

We had pulled into Sarah's driveway, the door flew open and Will came out running.

"Mom, Dad!" He yelled and then seemed surprised that he had just called me dad for the first time since we met.

"Hey, Will, did you have fun?" Abby asked and he let go of her, getting the Abby glare.

"Yeah, but..." Will began and didn't seem to know what to say.

"What, Will?" Abby asked as she knelt down in front of him.

"Why did you keep me from part of my family? Aunt Sarah was here all this time; you could have at least let me visit her." Will told her. "I...How long have you known Sarah was your aunt?" Abby asked.

"I told you a few years ago I found that picture. The two in the picture looked so much alike and I figured it out." Will told her and sounded older than his ten years.

"Will, I don't know if you want to, but there are some things I have to get done today. I thought maybe you would want to spend the day with your dad." Abby said and glanced up at me, before returning her eyes to Will.

"Really," Will asked repeating the same thing I had said as his eyes lit up, and then I saw it...

'He looks just look at Abby when he does that.'

I wondered if Abby let him have Caf-Pows, because now I saw he that he was acting just like her.

Abby, just as happy as I had last known her; at that time when she would drink so many Caf-Pows a day.

"Come on." Will said and I felt him tug at my hand leading me toward Sarah's house.

"Hey, Tim, glad to see you're still alive." Sarah said as she chased after Charlie.

She seemed to be having a hard time getting him dressed, because he was almost completely without clothes.

I caught Charlie and helped Sarah, for a minute I noticed that Will was a little jealous.

I saw him send a glare over at Abby and realized what I had thought was an Abby glare; well...It was a glare I had seen so many times when I worked at NCIS.

The famous Gibbs glare and I knew the team...Gibbs, Ducky, Ziva and Tony.

Thanks to Abby all knew him better than I did and I also sent a glare Abby's way. It used to be years ago, that Abby and I could never be mad at each other for long.

Time and the biggest secret of all had changed that.

I didn't know how long I would be mad at Abby, but I did know it would be a while. A long while, before she would get forgiveness. That is if I chose to forgive her.

I understood it though why Will was jealous...I had known his cousin from the time he was just a couple of months old.

As I headed down the hall to go take a shower, I heard something and almost turned around. I didn't though, because I had my turn and I was not about to save Abby from what Sarah had to say to her.

As I gathered my clothes and headed for the shower I heard Sarah yelling at Abby. Though I knew she was trying to watch what she said in front of Will and Charlie, but I also knew if they were alone it would have had bad results.

I was not torn though between my sister and Abby now, because after what Abby had done to me...she deserved everything she got.

Things between Abby and I had changed and not for the better. After I showered and changed, I headed back down the hall to find Abby and Sarah still yelling at each other.

Charlie and Will seemed to be nowhere to be found. So I walked back down the hall to Charlie's room, both boys were in there and crying.

I didn't know what to do at first, so I knelt down on the floor and was at first surprised when Will came over to me.

"I just want them to stop yelling." Will told me.

"I know, let's go break it up. Okay?" I asked Will and he just nodded.

I picked up Charlie and took Will by the hand.

"How could you deny my brother of his own child?" I saw they were only inches apart when Will, Charlie and I stepped into the room.

"Hey!" I yelled and both of them looked over startled.

Sarah took a crying Charlie from me and when Abby tried to come to Will, he backed up to stand beside me.

So Abby was left standing in the middle of the room.

I saw tears in her eyes and she left.

Now it was just Sarah, Charlie, Will and I. I heard a car door slam and a few minutes later Abby's car pulled out of the driveway.

"Did you get done telling Abby how you felt?" I asked Sarah.

"No, I was getting started." Sarah growled and I had to stop myself from smiling.

"Is mom going to be okay?" Will asked sounding worried and I looked down at him.

"Yeah, when I knew your mom she was tough. Are you ready?" I asked.

"Yeah, can we go to the park?" Will asked.

"Sure, Sarah I don't have..." I began, but Sarah handed me the keys to her car.

Then together Will and I walked out the door heading for the park.

We began to talk a little in the car and he told me a little about himself. I noticed that Abby was right Will and I were a lot alike.

It didn't take us long to reach the park and we began to walk.

**THE PARK...**

"I was born March 21st and mom said it was almost three o'clock in the morning." Will said.

"So you woke her up?" I asked with a smile and Will looked up at me then smiled back.

"Yeah, mom told me everything she could about you, even how you first talked over the phone." Will told me.

We were beginning to bond and get to know each other, when it happened...


	7. Timothy McGee Goes Off

**NCIS:**

**TIRED OF LOVING HER FROM THE SIDELINES...**

**DISCLAIMER: **

**NCIS and characters do not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY: **

**Abby and McGee have a night together, a few days later she is telling him about someone knew. Tired of loving her from the sidelines he leaves...**

**That was eleven years ago.**

**CHAPTER 7: TIMOTHY MCGEE GOES OFF...**

**TIM'S P.O.V.**

**THE PARK...**

As Will and I walked in the park, my phone started to ring.

I looked at it, because I thought it might be, Abby. I was surprised to see the name on the caller ID...Tony.

"Hey, Tony..."

I began, but heard Ziva in the background crying and Gibbs was yelling something. My blood ran cold.

"...What's going on?" I asked knowing it was about Abby.

Tony told me what was going on and Will stood there watching me.

"Will, I have to take you back to Aunt Sarah's for a while okay?" I asked.

"What happened to, mom?" Will asked and I was surprised, because never once during my conversation with Tony did I mention Abby's name.

"I'm not sure." I said as we headed for the car.

The ride to Sarah's house was quiet, Will knew something was wrong and was crying.

**SARAH'S HOUSE...**

Sarah was standing on the porch when we arrived.

"Go ahead. I'll take care of, Will." Sarah said.

"How..." I began. "Justin called when they when he saw who came in just after she arrived." Sarah answered, even before I voiced my full question of how she knew.

"Thanks, Sarah. I'll call as soon as I know something." I said as I gave Sarah a hug and then knelt down in front of Will.

"Is mom going to be okay?" Will asked.

"I told you earlier...she's tough and she will be okay." I told him and still crying he gave me a hug.

**THE HOSPITAL...**

The next thing I remember is getting to the hospital and running into Justin who told me that Abby had to be rushed up to surgery.

So I made my way to the waiting room. Gibbs, Ducky, Ziva and Tony were already there.

Tony had his arm around Ziva and I said the first thing that came to mind, something anyone would ask.

"Is Abby..." I began.

"What the hell happened?" Gibbs demanded and I just looked at him.

"After everyone left, Abby and I stayed awake until three this morning. Then she took me over to Sarah's to change, so I could spend the day with Will..." I began.

"Where is William?" Ducky asked.

"He's with Sarah and he figured out something happened to Abby, I didn't tell him. I just told him she was tough and would make." I said.

"What happened when Abby took you to Sarah's house? She was on the phone with Ziva and sobbing when she crashed, she said she was going to talk to, Gibbs." Tony explained to me.

"After everyone left Abby and I stayed awake until three this morning just talking. Then Abby took me over to Sarah's so I could shower, change and then spend the day with, Will.

That was the first chance Sarah had to talk to her. When I walked down the hall, Sarah started yelling at her and when I came out, I heard them still yelling. Will was in Charlie's room, I yelled and they looked over. Sarah took Charlie from me, because he was crying.

When Abby tried to come near Will he refused to let her near him, he was standing beside me. Then Abby left." I replied.

"Ziva and I went by Sarah's house to see if you were there. We couldn't find you. Sarah gave me you're cell phone number. Breena...You know Palmer's wife? She's watching Adam." Tony told me.

"Is Abby okay?" I asked.

"Oh, yeah, besides the fact she's in surgery she's fine." Tony told me and I had the urge to give him a head slap.

"Why the hell didn't any of you tell me I had a son? I had a right to know! Someone should have told me!" I yelled. "Abby said..." Ziva started to say.

"I don't give a damn what Abby told you, every one of you stayed in contact with me! Because of everyone at NCIS I have lost ten and a half years with, Will! If someone would have told me, I would have come back!" I told them.

"Did you forget, Probie...?" Tony began.

"Don't you even call me, Probie. I think we're long past that now." I warned.

"All right, Timothy. Did you forget that Abby is one of the few people in the..." Tony began.

"Don't even start that, I remember every word of that little speech." I replied.

"You didn't see Abby after she found out you were gone..." Ziva started to tell me.

"Did anyone stop to think of how I was feeling? Don't even dare say that I'm being selfish! You don't know what happened that last day down in _her_ lab! The day I couldn't take it anymore," I shouted my voice becoming hoarse yelling.

"What did happen that day, Timothy?" Ducky asked and I looked at all of them amazed.

"Your great Abby didn't tell you? It was a few days after the night we spent together..."

"...I tried to talk to her about that night, but she either turned up her music or ignored the subject. Then that last day in _her _lab we were working and she just had to say something.

_'_I met someone and he asked me out.'

I couldn't take it anymore, because since I heard her voice and met her...I loved her! I told her so many times and in so many ways! When she told me that it was the last straw! I was tired of loving her from the sidelines!" I shouted and they all looked at me in shock.

'Good, maybe now they'll figure out Abby is as perfect as they thought.' I thought bitterly.

"Family of Abby Sciuto," A voice asked and I turned around, as we all walked over to the doctor.

"That's us." Gibbs told her. "All of you, "The doctor asked.

"Yes, all of us," Gibbs told her.

"Most of us," I heard Tony mutter to Ziva and again I got the urge to head slap him.


	8. Beaking Down

**NCIS:**

**TIRED OF LOVING HER FROM THE SIDELINES...**

**DISCLAIMER: **

**NCIS and characters do not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY: **

**Abby and McGee have a night together, a few days later she is telling him about someone knew. Tired of loving her from the sidelines he leaves...**

**That was eleven years ago.**

**CHAPTER 8: BREAKING DOWN...**

**TIM'S P.O.V.**

**THE SURGICAL WAITING ROOM...**

"I'm Dr. Maureen Thomas and I wanted to let you know that Ms. Sciuto has pulled through the surgery. Though she is in a coma and we will not know the extent of damage until she wakes up." Dr. Thomas told us.

"When can we see her?" Ziva asked.

"Right now she is in recovery, but should be moved to ICU by tomorrow morning. You should be able to see her then." Dr. Thomas replied and all of us let out a sigh of relief.

After a minute of answering a few more of our questions Dr. Thomas left.

"I have to go call, Sarah. So she can tell, Will." I said and left, but stopped just out of sight.

"I didn't know Probie had that in him I guess he's really changed." I heard Tony say.

"We all noticed how much he loved her." Ziva replied.

"From the way it sounds Timothy still loves her and that is why he is so mad." Ducky said and that's when I walked away.

After I called Sarah and told her the news, I found an empty room and slid down the wall.

I was drained, what I had wanted to say since Friday when I found out about, Will had finally been said.

**AN EMPTY ROOM ON THE SURGICAL FLOOR...**

Ducky was right...I did love Abby, but she had hurt me in the worst way possible.

This was not telling me about someone new she was dating...she had denied Will and I almost eleven years of his life.

'Please, Abs, you have to pull through. Not for me, but for our son.'

I thought and then everything that had happened since Friday afternoon seemed to hit me.

I couldn't hold back anymore and began to sob.

I sat there for a long time and I never heard the door open, but when I looked up...

Tony was standing there looking at me.

"Probie...Tim, I'm sorry we didn't tell you. I told you the last night that Abby wanted to tell you herself. She came to work the next day and thought you would be there, she had gone on one date with that guy..." Tony began.

"Tony, I don't want to hear about who Abby dated." I told him quietly and he sat down beside me.

"She didn't like him, she went down to her lab and we all waited for you to show up, that evening when you hadn't shown for work that day. I went to your apartment, but there was nothing there and I was told that you had moved. The news got..." Tony began.

"Why are you telling me this? So I'll feel sorry for her? She..." I began.

"No, but you need to understand. I got to work the next morning and told Gibbs, none of us knew Abby was in the bullpen. Until she took off, she didn't wait for the elevator. She took off down the stairs and when Gibbs went down to her lab, she was sitting in your chair sobbing.

It took Gibbs over two hours to try and calm her down. He finally told Ziva to take her home and Ziva stayed with her that night. For the next two days she didn't come to work, then when she did she wasn't the same..." Tony said.

"And that's my fault? Look at what she did to me." I said and looked at him.

"I know, every day for weeks when we went down to her lab...she didn't play her music, wear makeup, her hair was down and she couldn't quit crying..." Tony started to tell me.

"When did she find out she was pregnant and decided the fact that no one should tell me the truth?" I asked unable to stop myself.

"Gibbs figured out she was pregnant and by the time she took a pregnancy test she was 2 1/2 months pregnant. She told us and then Gibbs asked her if you were the father. She said you were and broke down crying...

Probie, she couldn't quit telling us how sorry she was that she drove you away..." Tony said as the door opened again.

"I thought I heard you two. Abby did not realize until you were gone how much she really wanted to be with you. She wanted to find you to tell you, she tried every..." Ziva had come in to join the conversation.

"She didn't try everything...She could have talked to my sister and Sarah would have told her where I was." I told them.

"How long are you going to hold this against her?" Tony asked.

"I don't know...What would you do if you went away for nearly eleven years, because the person you loved more than anything drove you away and then come back to find out about a child? A child that no one would tell you about, if she really loved me as much as you say she did, how could she keep something that important from me?" I asked.

"Do you still love her?" Ziva asked and I looked at her.

"I can't...not after what she did to me." I said.

"That's not what she asked. Do you still love her?" Tony asked repeating Ziva's question.

"No." I told them.

"You are lying. She told me just a few months after, Will was born..." Ziva began and I looked at her.

"What did she tell you?" I asked.

"She said, from the moment she met you in person that she felt a connection. A connection she had never felt with anyone else and that it scared her more than anything. She wondered how she could commit to someone she felt so connected to." Ziva told me.

The fight and anger finally seemed to be leaving me.

I still loved Abby more than anything or anyone in this world, but I couldn't see us making it passed what she had done to me or ever being together again.

I had trusted her and loved her, but she did this to me, the thought of never being with Abby again really hurt.

'But how could I?'

"That night she came to my apartment, I was working on my book...She was supposed to meet someone. She said all she could think of was me and that was how she ended up at my door. I don't know what happened, we started talking and then she told me..." I stopped.

"What did she tell you, Probie?" Tony asked and I didn't even bother to tell him not to call me Probie anymore.

"She told me she loved and not like a puppy." I said and glare at them when they started to laugh.

"Like a puppy?" Tony asked.

"Something she said once told me." I said.

"She never stopped loving you and..." Tony began.

"Tim, you need to go and be with your son. I tried to tell Abby we could find you, so you wouldn't lose what I had. Last night I shouldn't have head slapped you, but Abby was really hurt when you left." Gibbs said as the Tony, Ziva and I looked at him.

Without another word I finally I got up and left.

I couldn't believe what I had just heard Leroy Jethro Gibbs say. He always told us not to apologize, but that was exactly what he had just done.

**SARAH'S HOUSE...**

It was when I walked into the living room that I saw Sarah sitting with Will beside her and he had tear streaks on his face, but was asleep.

Justin was taking Charlie down the hall, the little boy asleep in his arms.

"He cried himself to sleep. If I wouldn't have..." Sarah began.

"No, Sarah. She had it coming to her, everything you dished out for her. She'll be moved into the ICU in the morning." I said as I picked Will up and hoped he wouldn't wake up.

Then I took him to the room I was going to use, put him in the bed and covered him up. After that I just stood there for a few minutes just watching him.

Seeing Will I noticed that he did look mostly like me, but I could see Abby in him too. Just standing there watching Will I began to think back to years before.

The way Abby and I had joked, flirted and just the way we acted around each other. I had known she loved me, more than she was willing to admit.

She had been scared of commitment and I almost laughed at something she had said...

_**FLASHBACK ***_

_**"It's okay. I know you're just insecure."***_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

'No, Abs, you were the one that was insecure.

Could I really stay mad at her forever? Everyone thought I was so mad at Abby, because I still really loved her.

Ziva had called me a liar, when I said I didn't love Abby anymore. Now I was confused and was not sure I could tell what I was feeling.

Hurt...angry... Maybe more that I couldn't think of right now.'

"Dad," I heard and then noticed Will was awake.

"I'm here." I told him and sat down on the bed.

"When is mom coming home?" He asked me.

"I wish I could tell you, but she's okay." I told him.

"Then why isn't she with you?" Will inquired.

"Because she has to stay in the hospital for a while," I told him.

"I want her to be okay, I didn't mean to be mad at her before she left." Will said and then I pulled him to me.

"She's knows that you didn't mean it and that you love her." I reassured him and after holding Will for a while he finally fell asleep again.


	9. Adam Dinozzo And Will McGee's Go To NCIS

**NCIS:**

**TIRED OF LOVING HER FROM THE SIDELINES...**

**DISCLAIMER: **

**NCIS and characters do not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY: **

**Abby and McGee have a night together, a few days later she is telling him about someone knew. Tired of loving her from the sidelines he leaves...**

**That was eleven years ago.**

**CHAPTER 9: ADAM DINOZZO & WILL MCGEE'S DAY AT NCIS...**

**TIM'S P.O.V.**

**SARAH'S HOUSE...**

I heard something and groaned I had slept on the couch.

Since Will was in the bed, when I opened my eyes, I heard the front door open; someone talking and closed tried to close my eyes again.

That's when I noticed Will was walking over to me, but he was not wearing what he had been the day before.

"Hey, you're finally awake. I took Will home to get a few things he needed." I said.

"I want to go visit, mom." Will told me and I should have known this was coming.

"I can't take you to visit her right now, but I promise I'll take you soon." I told him.

"Aunt Sarah says you still snore like you did when you were growing up." Will told me and I glared at Sarah.

"You do still snore." Sarah told me and I saw something on the look that Will had on his face.

It was the look Abby always had when she was trying not to laugh.

"What's so funny?" I asked Will.

"Mom told me about the look you would get when you were annoyed about something." Will replied.

"Hey, Tim, Tony called your cell phone a little while ago. He said don't forget you're supposed to be an NCIS today and..." Sarah didn't finish, but looked at Will.

"Well, I guess I better get going." I said getting up and started to head off to get ready. "Can I go to work with you? Sometimes during when there was no school, Grandpa Gibbs would take me and Adam to NCIS." Will said.

It was the middle the July and Gibbs had already said he would go to see Abby in the afternoon. After Tony, Ziva and I got off work.

"Grandpa Gibbs, he babysits you?" I asked.

"Just since he stopped working from NCIS and when there was no school." Will replied.

"I guess so, but let me call and make sure okay?" I asked and Will just nodded.

So after getting ready for work and calling Tony to tell him about what Will wanted to do, Tony said that he and Ziva had the same idea, so they were bringing Adam with them.

I knew though since it was so short notice, that I would get stuck in the last place I had been at NCIS before I left.

I knew they had not found a temp for Abby's job and since at one point I knew her lab as much as she did...

Tony would put me down there.

**NCIS...**

The first place I walked into when I got to NCIS was the bullpen with Will right beside me. It seemed that after I left a lot had changed, but the desk that had once belonged to me stood empty.

Just after we had come into the bullpen Adam had greeted Will.

Now the two were behind Ziva's desk sat at the desk that had once belonged to Gibbs, Ziva was at her desk and the other two seemed to have no one.

"Hey, Probie, for now you're going to be down in the lab, no one has found a temp yet." Tony told me looking up. "All right, is there any active cases," I asked. "No, not yet," Tony responded.

I looked at Will to see if he was going to come with me, but it seemed he was not paying any attention.

"They can stay up here. Tony or I will bring them down to the lab if we have to go out in the field." Ziva said and I left the bullpen.

So I took the elevator to the floor and as I got off, I waited to hear the music. There was no music and then I remembered there was only music when Abby was here.

**JUST OUTISDE ABBY'S LAB...**

I finally reached Abby's lab and almost couldn't go in.

My mind went back to the day that everything had changed. Finally I took a deep breath and entered the lab.

**ABBY'S LAB...**

Then memories of happier times and all the time I had spent down here years ago came to my mind.

I found Abby's book on how to run her lab, the place where she had kept it had never changed.

I began to find my way around the lab and turned everything on, then set to work.

I started to remember how everything worked, because of watching Abby and learning.


	10. Three Weeks Later

**NCIS:**

**TIRED OF LOVING HER FROM THE SIDELINES...**

**DISCLAIMER: **

**NCIS and characters do not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY: **

**Abby and McGee have a night together, a few days later she is telling him about someone knew. Tired of loving her from the sidelines he leaves...**

**That was eleven years ago.**

**CHAPTER 10: TWO WEEKS LATER...**

**TIM'S P.O.V.**

**THE LAB...**

It had been several hours ago...

I had turned the music on just like Abby used to and had turned the volume up.

"Hey, Probie," Tony called and I turned to face him.

"A case," I asked as I turned down the music to hear them. "

Yeah, so Adam and Will get to come down here." Tony explained with Ziva at his side and I could tell they couldn't quit smiling.

"What?" I asked, as Adam and Will made their to Abby's office.

"It's almost like time hasn't changed, except Abby has hardly played her music since you left." Ziva told me.

"Time has changed and so have a lot of things." I said, but they had already walked out the door and I heard the elevator.

The two boys sat in Abby's office talking, laughing, playing and it seemed having a good time. I looked a couple of times.

Just being in this lab...it reminded me of all the times I had come down here.

Not just because I was told to help Abby, but just to get away from the Bullpen.

I had loved it, because it was just the two of us...me and Abby.

Once I looked at her office and couldn't help, but smile at something from so many years ago.

I don't know what made me think of it...

Maybe it was just sitting here and looking in her office or maybe it was seeing Will. Abby said he looked like me, but I thought that was only partly true.

He looked a lot like me and acted a lot like me, even before I met him. I saw it though...I saw Abby in him two.

I think in a way I was still having a hard time believing that I had what I had always wanted, a child with the person I loved most in the world.

'Loved? Did I really still love her as much as I had, even after what she had done to me?'

I couldn't believe that I thought back to that day...

_**FLASHBACK ***_

_**"Abby, what if they aren't numbers? Abby," I had said walking into her lab.**_

_**I had walked in on her changing and couldn't help, but stare. Abby had caught me and then had walked out of her office with a coy smile.**_

_**"See something you like, McGee?" Abby had asked.**_

_**"No..."**__**I had said shyly at first and she had looked at little upset.**__**"...I mean, yes." I said changing my mind. **_

_**"Better. What were you going to tell me?" Abby asked. **_

_**"Um...What if he wasn't trying to dial a number, but he was really trying to send a text message?" I asked. **_

_**"McGee sometimes I think I love you." Abby had said and then I looked at her confused.**_

_***END FLASHBACK.**_

I then realized I had been daydreaming about the past and quickly got back to work.

So I could have something done, by the time Tony and Ziva returned with the evidence.

**TWO WEEKS LATER...**

Over the last week a routine had been set.

Will would spend the day with Sarah then, when the day ended Ziva, Tony and I would go see Gibbs to see if there had been any change.

Gibbs would go spend the day by her side talking to her, when he was allowed into her room. Since Gibbs would sit with Abby during the day Sarah offered to watch Adam as well.

That way Will would be able to see his best friend and have someone his own age to play with.

At first Ziva and Tony were not too sure they wanted to do that, but then Adam had somehow talked them into it. He had told them he wanted to be there for his best friend, since the two were so close.

They were not only best friends, but they acted like brothers. I was reminded of the way Tony had always picked on me, even though Adam did seem to have Tony's since of humor...he didn't pick on Will.

Actually it was just the opposite, Will would pick on Adam. He was always reminding Adam that he was six months older.

So Sarah kept busy with Adam, Will and Charlie. Will was eight years older than his cousin, Charlie. Just like I had been eight years old then Sarah and I found it hard to believe at times.

When Adam and Will played they made sure that Charlie was never left out. The three boys acted more like brothers, then best friends and cousin.

I was surprised that Will had not known me that long, but had started to call me dad.

After work Tony, Ziva and I made our way to the hospital to check on Abby.

Then Gibbs would leave when Ziva, Tony and I did and go home at night.

He made it clear to the nurses and doctors at night that all of us were to be notified if anything happened and we were not there.

After leaving the hospital Tony and Ziva would follow me to Sarah's to pick up Adam, at the same time I picked up Will.

I would then take Will back to Abby's apartment.

Then the two of us would have dinner, he would take a bath, do his homework and then it took him a while to head to bed.

Every day since the accident Will would ask when his mom was coming home and I would tell him when she was better.

Abby had now been in a coma for two weeks with no change and I began to wonder if she would ever wake up.

**THE NEXT DAY...**

It had been a long day, but we had solved another case.

Just as I was shutting everything in the lab down, I heard the elevator and footsteps running down the hall.

I turned to see Ziva and Tony each had a look on their face.

Something was going on with Abby...I tell by the looks on their faces.


	11. A Change In Abby's Condition

**NCIS:**

**TIRED OF LOVING HER FROM THE SIDELINES...**

**DISCLAIMER: **

**NCIS and characters do not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY: **

**Abby and McGee have a night together, a few days later she is telling him about someone knew. Tired of loving her from the sidelines he leaves...**

**That was eleven years ago.**

**CHAPTER 11: A CHANGE IN ABBY'S CONDITION...**

**TIM'S P.O.V.**

**THE LAB...**

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Gibbs just called and said we need to get to the hospital." Ziva told me.

"Is Abby all right?" I asked.

"Probie, he didn't tell us. He just said we needed to come to the hospital." Tony told me.

"What about..." I started to ask.

"I already called Sarah and told her we might be a little late picking the boys up." Ziva told me.

Then without a word I gathered my stuff and then the three of us took the same car to the hospital.

We got to the ICU and found Gibbs waiting for us just outside of Abby's room.

He had a grave look on his face and at first I feared the worst.

**JUST OUTSIDE ABBY'S HOSPITAL ROOM...**

"Is Abby okay?" I asked being the first one to speak up.

"She's awake, but..." Gibbs began.

"What?" Tony asked.

"She doesn't remember the last eleven and a half years. She does know that about Will or that you left, McGee." Gibbs told us.

"Hey, would you stop talking about me and come see me? Gibbs beat you here and has been here a few hours!" Abby called.

So we all entered the room and found Abby sitting up in the bed.

"I have to go call Sarah." I said after a few minutes and turned to leave.

"Hey, Timmy, could you please bring me a Caf-Pow?" Abby asked and I looked at her.

I felt my anger at her again for what she had done to me, but over the last few weeks of being worried. I was no longer as angry as I had been those first few days I was back.

"I'll see what I can do." I said and tried to smile as I walked out of the room.

"What's wrong with, McGee? Is he having a bad day?" I heard Abby ask.

"Abs..." I heard Gibbs say.

"What? What's wrong?" Abby asked.

"Do you know what year it is?" Tony asked and at Abby's reply, I could tell no one knew what to say.

I walked down the hall and called Sarah, she said she would let me tell Will. Then after a few minutes, I headed back to Abby's room.

For a minute I just stood outside and leaned against the wall.

'Abby doesn't know that she hurt me, I left and we have a son.'

"No, that can't be possible not possible. I was in my lab with Timmy all day yesterday." I heard Abby say and after a minute I walked back in the room.

"Hey..." I managed to say walking back into Abby's room.

"Where's Caf-Pow?" Abby inquired upon seeing me.

"Sorry, Abby, I guess I forgot." I said and tried to smile.

"What's wrong, Tim? You looked a little mad about something before you left." Abby told me.

"I'll tell you later." I said and Abby got a coy look on her face.

I knew what she was thinking about.

'I'm still kind of mad at the fact you kept our son from me. I wish I could tell you that I'm not as mad as I was a couple of weeks ago though.'

I needed to tell Will about Abby. How do you explain to a ten and a half year old little boy that his mom doesn't remember him? I would have to find a way to remind Abby about him, before she was released.

For a while longer we sat there and visited, until it was time for Tony and Ziva to go pick up Adam, Gibbs would head home and Sarah had already said that Will could spend the night.

I told her I would still be there soon to pick him up, so Will and I could follow the routine we had developed over the past three weeks.

Since Abby's accident Will and I had bonded. He told me everything he could about his life and it was like I hadn't missed a day.

I knew that wasn't true and there would always be that time we didn't know each other, but with each day I felt less angry at Abby.

Telling her good night we all headed out the door and I was the last one...

"Tim," Abby called and I turned back to face her.

"What?" I asked.

"Will you stay with me a little longer?" Abby asked.

"Abby..." I began.

"Please, Timmy." She said and with a sigh I took a seat in the chair by her bed.

"Abby, I was going to try to get some work done on my book tonight." I lied.

"So what's going on with Amy, Agent McGregor and everyone else?" Abby asked.

"Well, Amy and Agent McGregor ended up married, now eleven years later...they have a ten and a half year old son." I told her.

"Timmy, I told you before that Amy and Agent McGregor were all wrong for each other." Abby said and I was tired of pretending.

"You really don't remember anything from the past eleven years?" I asked.

"No...Tim, the characters in your book are based off us. Did...did we get married at some point? I already said I'm never getting married or having kids and I mean that." Abby told me.

"Too late on one of those things," I muttered.

"Tim, what are you talking about?" Abby asked.

When I looked at her, she looked a little surprised and I knew she had seen the anger in my face.

"This..." I said and pulled out a picture that Ziva had taken of me and Will two weeks ago.

"Who's that little boy next to you?" Abby asked.

"Our son," I told her.

"Our son...Tim, where are you getting that idea, we're not married and I do..." Abby began.

"I know you don't remember the last eleven years, but Abs...We have a son and his name is, William Leroy McGee." I told her and was surprised that I had called her 'Abs.'

"Timmy, why are you doing this to me?" Abby asked and started to cry.

"Because Abby I want you to remember." I told her and this time I didn't want to reach out to wipe away the tears, because I knew something would happen.

I would wipe her tears, she would put her hand over mine and then one of us would kiss the other.

I was still in love with her and felt right now that I couldn't touch her, but...she took my hand in hers.

"Abbs..." I said and tried to pull my hand away, but she wouldn't let go.

"Tim, what happened? You are my best friend, but you seem different. Something changed, didn't it?" Abby asked.

"Yes, a lot of things changed. Abby, you were in an accident two weeks ago and now you can't remember anything that's happened in the past eleven years. I need you to remember to understand what has changed." I told her, and then I got up to leave.

"Help me to remember, Tim." Abby pleaded.

"I don't know how to help you, but I'll try." I promised her and then left the room.

Once again leaned against the wall and I heard her start to cry.

"I want to remember. What can't I remember and why is my geek so mad at me?" I heard Abby say.

I was kind of surprised that she had no matter what always thought of me as 'Her Geek.'

'I want to help you remember that we have a son. The fact that the second you told me about, Will I would have been right by your side.'

After a few minutes I heard the crying stop.

Then with that thought I left to go pick up Will happy that it was a Friday.

I would talk to her tomorrow...


	12. The Morning After Tim Talks To Will

**NCIS:**

**TIRED OF LOVING HER FROM THE SIDELINES...**

**DISCLAIMER: **

**NCIS and characters do not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY: **

**Abby and McGee have a night together, a few days later she is telling him about someone knew. Tired of loving her from the sidelines he leaves...**

**That was eleven years ago.**

**CHAPTER 12: THE MORNING AFTER TIM TALKS TO WILL...**

**TIM'S P.O.V.**

**SARAH'S HOUSE...**

When I got to Sarah's house it's was a little after six and then I saw Will come from the side of the house.

He had been in the back yard.

"Dad, did something happen to mom? I heard Aunt Sarah on the phone." Will said.

"Let's go sit down." I suggested as we made our way to the front porch steps.

"Is she dead?" Will asked; I could see the fear and tears starting to form in his eyes.

"No, Will, she woke up. I..." I began and a smile lit Will's face...Abby's smile.

"When can I see mom?" Will asked.

"Not just yet." I told him. "Why? Doesn't she want to see me?" Will asked and I took a deep breath.

"Have you ever heard of someone bumping their head and not remembering something?" I asked.

"Yeah, that happened once to my friend Christine...Mom doesn't remember?" Will guessed, putting it together.

"She does remember some things..." I said.

"But she doesn't remember me though?" Will asked and I pulled him into a hug when he started to cry.

"Don't worry, Will. I have an idea to help your mom remember." I said and he looked at me.

"What?" Will asked.

"I'll take you to see her tomorrow. Maybe if she sees you in person and not a picture she will remember." I said.

"What if she doesn't?" Will asked.

"Your mom will remember who you are soon." I told him.

It was only then that I noticed Sarah was standing there with the front door open, just watching us.

"Do you want to stay here tonight?" Sarah asked, she must have known how drained I felt.

"I..." I began.

"Tim, you look like you're about to pass out and if you get in a car...I just don't want you to fall asleep at the wheel and end up in a car accident." Sarah said and I was amazed.

'What had happened? I was the older one and had helped her.

The time when she had been in college, drinking with a fake id and getting set up for murder and a lot more than that over the years.

Now she was acting like the older sibling.'

"We don't have any clothes here. I've been living at Abby's apartment for the past couple of weeks." I said.

"I know, you've been sleeping on the couch and I took Will over earlier so he could get a few toys, while we were there we picked up some stuff both of you would need overnight. I found a picture, do you still...?" Sarah asked.

"I'll talk about it later." I told her and she understood that I didn't want to say anything in front of Will.

I didn't want to tell Sarah in front of Will whether I loved her or not. Because the truth is I do still love, Abby as much as I ever did.

It didn't matter what she had done to me...I was still in love with Abby Sciuto and would be until the day I died.

It was a couple of hours after Sarah had put Charlie to bed and I had put Will to bed. Justin was working late in the ER, so now Sarah and I sat in the living room.

I was sitting on the couch my head leaned back and was beginning to fall asleep.

"You're still in love with Abby aren't you?" Sarah asked and I opened my eyes.

"Yes, I can't help it. I've loved her from the moment I heard her voice and..." I confessed and couldn't believe I was telling this to Sarah.

"Even after what she did to you, Tim. She kept your son from you for over ten years of his life." Sarah said.

"I know, Sarah. I heard Abby and then met her...I knew she was different." I said.

"So you're not mad at her anymore?" Sarah asked.

"A little, but not as much as I was the last couple of weeks, I was worried she wouldn't survive. At first I thought it was because of Will that I wanted her to survive and now...I realize that I wanted to her to survive for me too." I told her and my eyes began to drift shut again.

**THE NEXT MORNING...**

Someone was shaking me...

"Abs, I told you to wake me up in two hours." I muttered.

"Dad," I heard and when I opened my eyes, I was looking at Will.

"What?" I asked.

"You were dreaming about mom, weren't you?" Will asked.

"What..." I began.

"Because just before you woke up you told Abby to wake up you up in two hours." Sarah said.

"Can we go see mom now?" Will asked.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"Nine in the morning," Sarah said.

"Will, I need to go talk to your mom first. I'll show her a few pictures of you and her first. To try to get her to remember, then I'll take you this afternoon." I told him.

"You lied! You said I could see mom!" Will said and took off down the hall.

I walked down the hall and into the bedroom that the first night was supposed to be mine, but had become his when he stayed over at Sarah's.

When I found him he was sitting on the bed with his back to the door.

"Will..." I started.

"Go away." Will said to me.

"Will, I want to remind your mom who you are before I take you to see her." I told him, but he just ignored me.

So after a few more minutes of trying to talk to Will and him ignoring me, I told Sarah where I was headed.

I first stopped by Abby's apartment and found the pictures of her and Will, then the pictures of just Will.


	13. Helping Abby To Remember

**NCIS:**

**TIRED OF LOVING HER FROM THE SIDELINES...**

**DISCLAIMER: **

**NCIS and characters do not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY: **

**Abby and McGee have a night together, a few days later she is telling him about someone knew. Tired of loving her from the sidelines he leaves...**

**That was eleven years ago.**

**CHAPTER 13: HELPING ABBY TO REMEMBER...**

**TIM'S P.O.V.**

**ABBY'S HOSPTIAL ROOM...**

When I walked into Abby's room Ducky, Gibbs, Ziva and Tony were already there.

As soon I entered Abby's room, everyone became silent and I wondered what they had been talking about.

Then looking at every ones faces I knew she had told them about what I had told her the night before.

"Hey, is that something for me?" Abby asked.

"Yeah, Abs, it is." I said walking over to the right side of her bed.

"Photo albums," Abby asked as she reached for the one on top.

"Yeah, I thought looking at the pictures might help you to remember. I told you last night that I would try to help you remember." I told her with a smile.

"We never heard you say..." Tony began.

"He stayed a little while after you left and we talked. I asked Tim to help and he said he would try." Abby explained and opened the first photo album, when she did she let out a gasp.

"I know you remember everything, before eleven years ago. So I thought we could start just a few days before..." I stopped, because I had almost told her before I left.

"I don't remember this picture being taken and I always know when someone is in my lab." Abby said and I looked at the picture, it must have been one of the last pictures before I left.

Maybe a few days before Abby and I had that one night stand, before I left.

It was a picture of something Abby and I had done so many times. I was standing behind her and we were both typing at the same keyboard.

"The two of you were working so intently together and I couldn't resist. That was proof of what everyone saw." Tony told me.

"You two started breaking rule twelve the day you met." Gibbs said and seemed to be holding back a smile.

"Tim, you were saying something, but didn't finish what were you saying?" Abby asked, as I glanced over at Gibbs he giving me a look of warning.

"A few days before I left," I said with a sigh.

"Left...why did you leave?" Abby asked.

"Abbs, I don't..." I began.

"You start to tell me something about eleven years ago, then when I start to ask you about it...Why don't you want to tell me? We used to tell each other everything." Abby said sadly.

"I know, but this is different. Things and times have changed." I told her.

"How, Tim? How would this be different?" Abby asked.

"You want to know the reason I left? It was because you hurt me and I couldn't take..." I began.

"McGee..." Gibbs said in a warning tone, but I ignored him.

It now seemed that Abby and I were the only two in the room.

"You hurt me that day and I couldn't take it anymore." I told her and seemed to be unable to stop myself.

"Tim, I would never...How did I hurt you?" Abby asked and seemed to be pleading for an answer.

"You remember the picture I showed you yesterday?" I asked.

"You showed me a picture of you and a little boy that looked just like you. You said he was our son." Abby told me.

"A few days before I left, you showed up at my apartment and told me that you had gone to meet some guy, but you kept thinking about me. So you turned around and ended up at my door, something happened that night and we woke up together the next morning..." I began and could feel myself turning red.

"Tim, we broke up. Why would we do that?" Abby asked.

"I don't know the answer to that one, Abby. Over the next few days when I tried to ask you about it...you would either turn up your music or just ignore the fact that I wanted to talk to you about that night." I told her and tears were streaming down her face, Gibbs had his arm around her shoulders.

"I think that's..." Gibbs began.

"No! Tim, is that why you left? Because I wouldn't talk about the night that you say we spent together?" Abby asked.

"Abby, we did spend that night together and you know I would never lie to you about something like that." I told her.

"Something else happened, didn't it?" Abby asked.

"Yes, something else happened. It was a few days after the night we spent..." I said.

"Y-you told me that part already." Abby told me.

"We were down in the lab together, that was the last day we ever talked. I left that night, because you had told me that day in the lab..." I could feel the tears in my eyes, but fought them back.

I noticed that everyone could tell that Abby and I needed to talk and left the room.

I knew they were just outside the door and would come running if anything happened.

"What? What did I tell you that day?" Abby asked and I hated to see her cry.

"You said, 'I met someone and he asked me out.' Abbs..." I heard my voice crack as I continued.

"I lost count of how many times over the years I told you that loved you and how many times you shot me down. That last day when you told me that...I-I couldn't take it anymore and left. I just came back two weeks ago and met the son you never told me about. These albums hold memories of you and our son, the memories I never got to be a part of." I told her and knew I was now crying, but I couldn't stop.

I picked up one of the albums and opened it. I showed her a picture of her and Will on the day he was born.

A picture of her holding our newborn son.

"That..." Abby began.

"Is a picture of you holding our son when he was not even a few hours old. Ducky, Gibbs, Ziva, Tony and even Palmer still know Will better than I do. I've spent time with him over the last two weeks, but still don't know everything about his life...If you would have told me you were pregnant after I left, I would have come back and been at your side the moment I found out." I told her.

"Why...why didn't I tell you if I knew he was yours and you were gone?" Abby asked and she was crying just as hard as I was.

"You said that you tried to find me, but couldn't. You could have gone to Sarah and ask her for help to find me, but you didn't. For the first few months after I left...Ducky, Gibbs, Ziva and Tony kept in contact with me. You were the only one that didn't and you made them promise not to tell me. From what they have told me...you wanted to tell me yourself. Abbs...Abby, I already told you. I mean it, the moment you would have told me or the moment I anyone would have told...I would have been here. Is any of this helping you to remember?" I asked her and she looked at me.

"Timothy McGee, what you are doing to help me remember is cruel!" Abby yelled me and it was my turn to look at her.

"You pleaded with me to help you to remember last night before left. I was just outside the door last night and heard what you said...'I want to remember. Why can't I remember? Why is my geek so mad at me?' Now you know, it's because you had our son and then kept him from me for the ten and a half years of his life. There's the proof that the boy in the picture I showed you yesterday is your son and as you can tell he's my son to, because he looks a little like me. Since I've gotten to know him, I've seen a bit of you in him to." I told her.

"Tim, I would never and have never to hurt you. You are the greatest guy..." Abby began.

"If that were true, Abby...you wouldn't have stomped on my heart so many times. I know you remember our times in the lab, before eleven years ago...The times we flirted...I saw you were jealous when I had a girlfriend or when I flirted with someone else..." I began.

"You flirted with that woman...Jules in my own lab!" Abby told me.

"You didn't let me finish...I know you could tell I was jealous of the guys you dated. When protective detail came...I was happy to do it, because it meant spending time with you." I said letting her have it

"Tim, I could count a few times when you did..." Abby began.

"I told you not to open the door to anyone that night and you did. I know there were other times. We joked around, We picked on each other, and Gibbs at one time told us to stop..." I began.

"Playing grab ass; I remember that, Tim. You're right about almost everything you just said. I had some great times when you came down to my lab to get away from what was going on in the Bullpen, picking on you and joking around. We always knew what the other was thinking and worked so well together. I have always loved every minute of that time and I have a confession to make, Tim..." Abby said with a small smile through her tears.

"What?" I asked.

"I was always happy when you were told to protect me. You were my best friend and different from any other guy I met. I felt a connection..." Abby began.

"A connection with me and it scared you, because you had never felt that connection with anyone else?" I asked and Abby looked at me surprised.

"Y-yeah, how did you know?" Abby asked.

"Ziva told me a couple of weeks ago. I have my own confession, Abb." I told her.

"What?" She asked and looked curious.

"When I first came back and found out we had a son. I was so angry at you, but then you were in that car accident two weeks ago. At first I thought I wanted you to pull through for Will..." I started, but Abby interrupted me again.

"I still don't remember him, everything is really fuzzy. The last thing I remember is being in the lab with you and having a great day, because we had just solved a case." Abby told me.

"...At first I thought I wanted you to pull through for Will, but then I realized..." I had to stop and swallow the lump in my throat; my voice was now getting hoarse from talking.

"Realized what, Timmy?" Abby asked and that made the lump grow bigger. "That I wanted you to pull through for me to." I told her and she put a hand on my cheek.

"Tim, I don't know what has happened. I do know one thing though; I would never do anything to intentionally hurt you. You were and always will be my best friend." Abby told me.

"Abby, you can't say that you would never intentionally hurt me. You hurt me in the worst way possible, when you kept..." I began.

"I wish you would quit saying that. I don't remember and if I did hurt you, I never meant to. I made a mistake, okay? Everyone makes them...you told me that you left, because I hurt you. I made a mistake hurting you and driving you away again, but Tim you made the mistake of leaving me. You should have made me listen...you could have come to my door in the middle of the night and talked to me, but you didn't." Abby told me.

"Abby, you know what would have happened if I would have shown up at your door in the middle of the night." I told her.

"Come on, Tim. It's not like we hadn't been there and done it before." Abby told me with a smile.

"Then we would have been back at square one. You would have done, just what you did the few days before I left and pretended it never happened." I told her.

"You know what we're doing right now, don't you?" She asked, but she had removed her hand from my face and held it in hers.

"We're talking about something you didn't want to talk about eleven years ago and don't remember happening." I told her.

"I wish I could remember that night, it had to be something special. Because you're right this little boy does look like you and I never would have regretted that night. I would have regretted the day I drove you away for the final time though." Abby told me.

"From what I heard...you did." I told her.

"What do you mean?" Abby asked.

"I was told once you found out I was gone...Gibbs found you in your lab and tried for two hours to calm you down and then told Ziva to take you home. Ziva took you home stayed the night and you didn't go to work for two..." I began.

"Because I missed you and so many things changed? It's really fuzzy, but the thought seems familiar." Abby said.

"You remember?" I asked.

"No, like I just said...it sounds familiar, but it's fuzzy." Abby told me.

"Abby, look at me," I commanded and she did.

"What?" She asked. "I told Will that I would bring him to see you this afternoon and he's already mad that I didn't bring him this morning. Would you like to meet him?" I asked.

"Tim, how could you promise something like that to him? I don't even know who he is and I won't know what to say." Abby told me and looked horrified.

"Because he's been missing you and he's been asking about you for two weeks. I had to tell him you were awake, plus seeing him might be the one thing you need." I told her and turned around leaving the room.

"Tim!" I heard Abby call after me and could tell she was really crying harder now.

As I left Tony, Ziva, Ducky and Gibbs returned to her side. I was going to get the one little boy that could help her remember and just hoped it would work.

'How could I have been so cruel though? I loved her still and I was no longer that angry with her, but she needed to remember for the sake of our son.'


	14. Taking Will To See Abby

**NCIS:**

**TIRED OF LOVING HER FROM THE SIDELINES...**

**DISCLAIMER: **

**NCIS and characters do not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY: **

**Abby and McGee have a night together, a few days later she is telling him about someone knew. Tired of loving her from the sidelines he leaves...**

**That was eleven years ago.**

**CHAPTER 14: TAKING WILL TO SEE ABBY...**

**TIM'S P.O.V.**

**SARAH'S HOUSE...**

I walked into the kitchen and saw that Sarah, Charlie and Will were eating. Seeing me Will got a hopeful look on his face and I could tell they had just started to eat.

Ziva and Tony had picked Adam up not too long before I showed up, probably with Ziva driving, because they had beat me here.

"Can I go see mom now?" Will asked.

"Finish your lunch first." I told him.

I was still after three weeks getting used to the idea I was a father. I may have missed a few of the best years of Will's life, but I wouldn't miss anymore.

Years ago I had been a leader of a Boy Scout Troop.

"Slow down, Will. Tim there's some food on the stove it you're hungry." Sarah said and it was then that my stomach growled.

I got some food and sat down to eat, when I started to eat Will had just finished and sat waiting to go.

I took my time eating, because I was trying to figure out what to tell Will, before we went left to go see Abby.

Finally after a few minutes I finished eating and Will jumped up from the table.

I followed him and we climbed into my car that I had gotten just a couple of weeks before.

"Will, I need to tell you something. Before you go in to see your mom," I told him.

"Mom still doesn't remember me? I thought you had a plan." Will asked.

"I did, I took her photo albums. There is a good chance she still might not know who you are." I told him.

"What if she doesn't? What if mom never remembers me?" Will said and looked at me, a look I had seen on Abby's face a few times.

I didn't know what to say and the rest of the ride to the hospital was quiet. I heard Gibbs talking to her.

After a few minutes we reached the outside of Abby's room.

**THE HOSPITAL...**

"Tim, how many times do I have to tell you no lurk...?" Abby began as I stepped into the room and she noticed Will behind me.

"Mom," Will yelled as he ran over to the bed.

"I'll see you later, Abs." Gibbs said giving Abby a kiss on the cheek and leaving.

Abby looked from me to him and then back at me.

She didn't seem to know what to say to Will, but I knew she could see what I had been seeing.

The fact that Will looked like both of us and she looked a little surprised.

"Why?" Abby asked and I knew what the question was about.

"Because I thought it might help if you saw him." I said and then we both looked at him, Will was crying.

"Don't cry, Will." Abby told him.

"Then remember me." Will pleaded and pulling the chair over to the bed he climbed up on the bed, the sat there beside her.

What Abby did seemed almost automatic, as she pulled him into her arms and hugged him. Will had been on one side and I stood on the other.

Abby looked at me over the top of Will's head there were tears in her eyes.

"I want to remember." She mouthed.

"I know, Abs." I said and without thinking about it, I took her hand and gave it a squeeze.

When we heard a click and saw a flash, Abby and I looked at the door. Will did not move.

"First full family photo and it looks like Will might be here a while. I don't think trying to get him to move is an option." Tony said walking into the room, a smile on his face.

"What are...?" Abby began and I smiled.

"Abs, he's asleep. Ever since the night you were in that accident he hasn't been sleeping well," I said.

"Tim, I never wanted this." Abby told me and I looked at her confused.

"What?" I asked and feared the answer.

"I never wanted to get married or have kids." Abby said.

"I know, Abby. We can't change what has already happened though." I said.

"I know he looks just like you do when you sleep." Abby said looking at Will and then you looking at me.

"He's got a lot of you in him to. Don't tell me you started teaching him your famous threat." I joked and Abby looked at me sadly.

"I don't think I would, but I don't know. I can't remember and I want to so much, it feels like a part of me is missing some really good parts of my life." Abby said.

"Yeah, like the night that..." Tony began, but shut up when Gibbs slapped him on the back of the head as he walked in the room.

"Watch what you say." Gibbs told Tony.

"He..." Ziva stopped when she saw Abby, Will and I.

"Where's Adam?" I asked.

"Ducky said he would watch him for a little while. Do you remember anything new, Abby?" Ziva asked.

"I wish everyone would quit asking me that. No, I can't and the next person who asks that question...someone else in this room can answer." Abby said getting frustrated and then let out a yawn.

A little while longer Abby was still yawning, but kept fighting saying she wasn't tired. Only when her eyes began to drift shut did Gibbs, Tony and Ziva leave.

"I never thought I wanted this...a family with, Tim. But I hope this isn't a dream." Abby whispered with her eyes closed.

I tried to move Will, but Tony was right it wasn't an option. Finally I gave up and sat in the hospital chair to watch the two of them asleep.

'I never thought I wanted this...A family with Tim. But I hope this isn't a dream.'

That is what Abby said with her eyes closed and I don't think that she knew what she had said or maybe she did.

I would have to ask her later and I felt my eyes beginning to drift shut.

In the last two weeks Will wasn't the only one who hadn't gotten any sleep, because the fear Abby might not wake up.

"McGee, we can share the same bed." I thought I was dreaming.

I opened my eyes and Abby was looking at me with a smile.

"Abby..." I started. "Come on, Tim. I think there's enough room for the three of us." Abby said.

"Abby, how do you think that would look to our son?" I asked.

"If you haven't noticed, Tim, he knows we're both his parents. From what you told me he's smart." Abby told me.

"Yes, but if I get in that bed and he wakes up, Abby, he'll hope for you and me to be together again and hope that we'll all live under the same roof." I told her.

"Would that be such a bad thing?" Abby asked.

"Abby, you've said before that, 'You don't want to get married nor have kids.' I don't want Will to get hurt. I know you don't want to..." I began.

"Tim, I said I never wanted either of those things. Will, is proof that has changed. I could have decided the day he was born...that I still didn't want those things and given him up for adoption..." Abby began.

"I was told, 'The day Will was born, you stopped being mad at me for leaving and just wished I would come home.' I was so mad that you hadn't..." I began.

"I guess it was a selfish choice not to tell you about, Will...you must hate me." Abby said with another yawn.

"Abby, I was really angry at you for keeping Will a secret from me. I could never hate you for that long though. Like I said before, I wanted you to come out of the coma not for me, but for our son. I thought at first it was just for Will..." I began.

"I know that you sleeping in that chair is not going to make you comfortable and I know what you're thinking...that was eleven years ago. Also there are two other reasons one is our son is here in the room and two..." Abby began, but then smiled.

"Abby..." I warned.

"I was going to say that we're in a hospital, but I don't think that would have stopped us. I know being in my lab wouldn't have stopped us..." Abby said smiling.

"Abby, what if our son wakes up and hears you," I asked as she yawned again.

"I know you're tired and I think that Will is not the only one who has not really gotten any sleep in the last couple of weeks." Abby said still trying to convince me.

"I'm not going to get into bed with y..." I started, but Abby started to laugh.

"Timmy, I've lost count of how many times that's happened. I just wish I could remember the most special time." She said as Will curled up closer to her and she looked at him, then to me.

"You will remember, I promise." I told her and she lost the fight closing her eyes, this time she didn't wake up.


	15. Is There A Future

**NCIS:**

**TIRED OF LOVING HER FROM THE SIDELINES..**

**DISCLAIMER: **

**NCIS and characters do not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY: **

**Abby and McGee have a night together, a few days later she is telling him about someone knew. Tired of loving her from the sidelines he leaves...**

**That was eleven years ago.**

**CHAPTER 15: IS THERE A FUTURE...**

TIM'S P.O.V.

SARAH'S HOUSE...

I walked into the kitchen and saw that Sarah, Charlie and Will were eating. Seeing me Will got a hopeful look on his face and I could tell they had just started to eat.

Ziva and Tony had picked Adam up not too long before I showed up, probably with Ziva driving, because they had beat me here.

"Can I go see mom now?" Will asked.

"Finish your lunch first." I told him.

I was still after three weeks getting used to the idea I was a father. I may have missed a few of the best years of Will's life, but I wouldn't miss anymore.

Years ago I had been a leader of a Boy Scout Troop.

"Slow down, Will. Tim there's some food on the stove it you're hungry." Sarah said and it was then that my stomach growled.

I got some food and sat down to eat, when I started to eat Will had just finished and sat waiting to go.

I took my time eating, because I was trying to figure out what to tell Will, before we went left to go see Abby.

Finally after a few minutes I finished eating and Will jumped up from the table.

I followed him and we climbed into my car that I had gotten just a couple of weeks before.

"Will, I need to tell you something. Before you go in to see your mom," I told him.

"Mom still doesn't remember me? I thought you had a plan." Will asked.

"I did, I took her photo albums. There is a good chance she still might not know who you are." I told him.

"What if she doesn't? What if mom never remembers me?" Will said and looked at me, a look I had seen on Abby's face a few times.

I didn't know what to say and the rest of the ride to the hospital was quiet. I heard Gibbs talking to her.

After a few minutes we reached the outside of Abby's room.

THE HOSPITAL...

"Tim, how many times do I have to tell you no lurk...?" Abby began as I stepped into the room and she noticed Will behind me.

"Mom," Will yelled as he ran over to the bed.

"I'll see you later, Abs." Gibbs said giving Abby a kiss on the cheek and leaving.

Abby looked from me to him and then back at me.

She didn't seem to know what to say to Will, but I knew she could see what I had been seeing.

The fact that Will looked like both of us and she looked a little surprised.

"Why?" Abby asked and I knew what the question was about.

"Because I thought it might help if you saw him." I said and then we both looked at him, Will was crying.

"Don't cry, Will." Abby told him.

"Then remember me." Will pleaded and pulling the chair over to the bed he climbed up on the bed, the sat there beside her.

What Abby did seemed almost automatic, as she pulled him into her arms and hugged him. Will had been on one side and I stood on the other.

Abby looked at me over the top of Will's head there were tears in her eyes.

"I want to remember." She mouthed.

"I know, Abs." I said and without thinking about it, I took her hand and gave it a squeeze.

When we heard a click and saw a flash, Abby and I looked at the door. Will did not move.

"First full family photo and it looks like Will might be here a while. I don't think trying to get him to move is an option." Tony said walking into the room, a smile on his face.

"What are...?" Abby began and I smiled.

"Abs, he's asleep. Ever since the night you were in that accident he hasn't been sleeping well," I said.

"Tim, I never wanted this." Abby told me and I looked at her confused.

"What?" I asked and feared the answer.

"I never wanted to get married or have kids." Abby said.

"I know, Abby. We can't change what has already happened though." I said.

"I know he looks just like you do when you sleep." Abby said looking at Will and then you looking at me.

"He's got a lot of you in him to. Don't tell me you started teaching him your famous threat." I joked and Abby looked at me sadly.

"I don't think I would, but I don't know. I can't remember and I want to so much, it feels like a part of me is missing some really good parts of my life." Abby said.

"Yeah, like the night that..." Tony began, but shut up when Gibbs slapped him on the back of the head as he walked in the room.

"Watch what you say." Gibbs told Tony.

"He..." Ziva stopped when she saw Abby, Will and I.

"Where's Adam?" I asked.

"Ducky said he would watch him for a little while. Do you remember anything new, Abby?" Ziva asked.

"I wish everyone would quit asking me that. No, I can't and the next person who asks that question...someone else in this room can answer." Abby said getting frustrated and then let out a yawn.

A little while longer Abby was still yawning, but kept fighting saying she wasn't tired. Only when her eyes began to drift shut did Gibbs, Tony and Ziva leave.

"I never thought I wanted this...a family with, Tim. But I hope this isn't a dream." Abby whispered with her eyes closed.

I tried to move Will, but Tony was right it wasn't an option. Finally I gave up and sat in the hospital chair to watch the two of them asleep.

'I never thought I wanted this...A family with Tim. But I hope this isn't a dream.'

That is what Abby said with her eyes closed and I don't think that she knew what she had said or maybe she did.

I would have to ask her later and I felt my eyes beginning to drift shut.

In the last two weeks Will wasn't the only one who hadn't gotten any sleep, because the fear Abby might not wake up.

"McGee, we can share the same bed." I thought I was dreaming.

I opened my eyes and Abby was looking at me with a smile.

"Abby..." I started. "Come on, Tim. I think there's enough room for the three of us." Abby said.

"Abby, how do you think that would look to our son?" I asked.

"If you haven't noticed, Tim, he knows we're both his parents. From what you told me he's smart." Abby told me.

"Yes, but if I get in that bed and he wakes up, Abby, he'll hope for you and me to be together again and hope that we'll all live under the same roof." I told her.

"Would that be such a bad thing?" Abby asked.

"Abby, you've said before that, 'You don't want to get married nor have kids.' I don't want Will to get hurt. I know you don't want to..." I began.

"Tim, I said I never wanted either of those things. Will, is proof that has changed. I could have decided the day he was born...that I still didn't want those things and given him up for adoption..." Abby began.

"I was told, 'The day Will was born, you stopped being mad at me for leaving and just wished I would come home.' I was so mad that you hadn't..." I began.

"I guess it was a selfish choice not to tell you about, Will...you must hate me." Abby said with another yawn.

"Abby, I was really angry at you for keeping Will a secret from me. I could never hate you for that long though. Like I said before, I wanted you to come out of the coma not for me, but for our son. I thought at first it was just for Will..." I began.

"I know that you sleeping in that chair is not going to make you comfortable and I know what you're thinking...that was eleven years ago. Also there are two other reasons one is our son is here in the room and two..." Abby began, but then smiled.

"Abby..." I warned.

"I was going to say that we're in a hospital, but I don't think that would have stopped us. I know being in my lab wouldn't have stopped us..." Abby said smiling.

"Abby, what if our son wakes up and hears you," I asked as she yawned again.

"I know you're tired and I think that Will is not the only one who has not really gotten any sleep in the last couple of weeks." Abby said still trying to convince me.

"I'm not going to get into bed with y..." I started, but Abby started to laugh.

"Timmy, I've lost count of how many times that's happened. I just wish I could remember the most special time." She said as Will curled up closer to her and she looked at him, then to me.

"You will remember, I promise." I told her and she lost the fight closing her eyes, this time she didn't wake up.


	16. Every Other Weekend

**NCIS:**

**TIRED OF LOVING HER FROM THE SIDELINES..**

**DISCLAIMER: **

**NCIS and characters do not belong to me.**

**The song of Evey Other Weekend sung by Reba McEntire and Kenny Chesney does not belong to me. **

**SUMMARY: **

**Abby and McGee have a night together, a few days later she is telling him about someone knew. Tired of loving her from the sidelines he leaves...**

**That was eleven years ago.**

**CHAPTER 16: 1 YEAR LATER...**

**1 YEAR LATER...**

**TIM'S P.O.V.**

It has been a little over a year now since I returned home to find out that I have a son and just a year since Abby's accident.

Abby's memories are still coming back.

As much I loved Abby...yes loved, due to everything we did not make it and will never be together so I have moved on from the dreams and hopes I had years ago of marrying Abby.

At first Will hoped we would get together and it took him a long time to accept that would never happen.

So now Will and I spend every other weekend together.

I was hurt so much when Abby refused to talk to me and then did not try to find me to tell me I had a son, something I had the right to know.

I am still letting go of the anger and we are civil with each other for Will's sake, but at work the only time we talk is:

About a case we are working on or if it something that involves Will.

I am sitting here in the parking lot of a park waiting on Abby to bring Will, the same park where I was with Will the day Abby was in the accident.

I get out of my car as I see Abby's car come to a stop not far away.

Will gets out grabbing his backpack and I look at Abby wondering why things had to turn out this way.

As much as I loved her and always will, there will never be anything between us again because of everything we put each other through.

_**Every other Friday**_  
><em><strong>it's toys and clothes in backpacks<strong>_  
><em><strong>Is everyone in,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Okay, let's got see dad<strong>_  
><em><strong>Same time, in the same spot,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Corner of the same old parking lot<strong>_

_**Half the hugs and kisses**_  
><em><strong>they're always sad<strong>_  
><em><strong>We trade a couple of words and looks and kids again<strong>_  
><em><strong>Every other weekend<strong>_

_**Every other weekend,**_  
><em><strong>with very few exceptions<strong>_  
><em><strong>I pick p the love we made in both my arms<strong>_  
><em><strong>It's movies on the sofa, grilled cheese and cut the crust off<strong>_  
><em><strong>"That's not the way mom makes it dad" breaks my heart<strong>_  
><em><strong>I miss everything we used to have with her again<strong>_  
><em><strong>Every other weekend<strong>_

_**But I can't tell her I love her**_  
><em><strong>I can't tell him I love him<strong>_

_**'Cause there's too many questions and ears in the car**_

_**So I don't tell him I miss him**_  
><em><strong>I don't tell her that I need her<strong>_

_**He's over me**_  
><em><strong>She's over Me<strong>_

_**That's where we are **_  
><em><strong>So, we're close as we might ever be again<strong>_  
><em><strong>Every other weekend<strong>_

_**Every other Saturday, first thing in the morning**_  
><em><strong>I turn on the TV on to make the quiet go away<strong>_  
><em><strong>I know why but I don't know why we ever let it happen<strong>_  
><em><strong>Fallin' for forever was a big mistake<strong>_  
><em><strong>There's so much to do and all day not to do it in<strong>_  
><em><strong>Every other weekend<strong>_

_**Every other Sunday **_  
><em><strong>I empty my backseat<strong>_  
><em><strong>While my children hug their mother in the parking lot<strong>_  
><em><strong>We don't touch and we don't talk much<strong>_  
><em><strong>Maybe goodbye to each other<strong>_

_**Then she drives away with every piece of piece of heart I've got**_  
><em><strong>I re-convince myself we did the right thing again<strong>_  
><em><strong>Every other weekend<strong>_

_**But I can't tell her that I love her**_  
><em><strong>I can't tell him I love him<strong>_

_**'Cauase there's too many questions and ears in the car**_

_**So I don't tell him I miss him**_  
><em><strong>I don't tell her I need her<strong>_

_**He's over me**_  
><em><strong>She's over me<strong>_  
><em><strong>That's where we are<strong>_

_**So, we're as close as we might ever be again**_  
><em><strong>Every other weekend<strong>_

_**Yeah, for fifteen minutes we're a family again**_

_**God, I wish that he was still with me again**_

_**Every other weekend**_

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**I just realized that this story needed to be finished, so after having writer's block for the past 4 months...I have finally written something.**

**I hope to break this block enough to work on my other stories as well so just keep a look out.**

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS STORY! :)**


End file.
